Hunted
by Tekkenfan135
Summary: The world that never was lived peacefully with sombodies and nobodies combined in harmony, then everything changed when the heartless attacked. It is up to Organization XIII to save the galaxy. can they do it? Rated T for Foul language and Yaoi scenes
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a world known as The world that never was. Somebodies and Nobodies lived peacefully with each other. That was until the Heartless attacked. Most of the Somebodies and their Nobodies died but 14 Sombodies, 14 Children in fact were able save their Nobodies by sacrificing themselves. Only One somebody survived and is known as Ansem the Wise. Ansem took them into his Ship and they were able to escape. The Nobodies, without their Somebodies were known to each other as Organization XIII. They travelled far and wide. They found a World known as Earth. Ansem realizing they were being followed had a plan to save the Nobodies whom will someday save the galaxy when they were ready.

"Xemnas, You and Saïx are old enough to understand, When you get to that World I need all of you to separate that way it will be harder to find all of you."

"Why is that sir?"

"We are being followed by Maleficent"

Realizing what Ansem is about to do Xemnas became worried

"Where will you go? Why are you telling me this?"

"I will try to give you enough time to escape you need to gather all the nobodies in to that capsule on the ground floor and hit the eject button and you will be sent down to that world belo-…."

Before Ansem could finish his sentence Xemnas hugged him

"Come with us, please Ansem we've all already lost our Somebodies, I don't want to lose you"

"I'm only doing this to protect you Xemnas, You and Saïx and all the other Children Nobodies…. Quickly now gather all the others and get out of here. And from now on don't use the names you were given it will give you away, Change it to something like Samen or something."

Xemnas did what he was told to do and went to wake the others up.

He entered the bedroom that never was and went over to a kid with an eyepatch over his right eye known as Xigbar first shaking him

"Xigbar...? Xiggy….? Xiggy Piggy Bacon and Eggy….?"

When he realized Xigbar hasn't awoken he slapped him hard in the face which deeply annoyed the poor fellow

"Owwww What the hell Xem? What the fuck was that for?"

"Do me a favour and wake all the others up we are all leaving"

"Leaving?! Why?"

"Ansem asked me to we all have to immediately"

"Don't think that you sound like an adult when you say immediately like that"

"Just help me get them to the capsule on the ground floor"

"Fine Fine, But you owe me for slapping me"

"Just be happy I didn't poke your other eye out"

Xemnas and Xigbar woke all the others up and went down to the ground floor as Ansem asked Xemnas to. When everyone was in Xemnas was about to push the eject button, but he struggled to push it with the thought of leaving their only somebody alive with that witch, It made it even harder when Demyx asked

"Where's Ansem? Isn't he coming"

Zexion realizing what is going on answered

"He's sacrificing himself to save us"

"NO! we are not leaving without him!"

"Larxene please, don't make it harder than it already is"

"Oh you think just because you are the oldest Xem you can make the choices for us"

"He asked me too"

"ENOUGH the both of you, Xemnas if you are going to stand there and do nothing I'll push it"

As Xigbar finished his sentence he slammed the eject button sending them down to Earth. Xemnas then turned on the computer screen and talked into the mic

"we have ejected Sir"

Ansem hearing this replied

"That's good Xemnas, I don't have enough time to talk though I need to turn the ship around and go a different direction to lead Maleficent away."

"Sir… you are like a father to us I'll miss you"

"Now there's no point in crying Samen Crying won't do you any good. Do you know what to do when you have landed?"

"Disband all the others, I'll get Xigbar and Saïx to help me."

"Good…. I can't talk right now but I'll see if I can contact you later okay, If not…then I guess this is goodbye"

Tears trickle down Xemnas face as he disabled the computer

"What do we do now Xem?" Xigbar asked

"My name is not Xem, Xemmy or Xemnas anymore…. Its Samen, we all need to change our names Xigbar that way we stay hidden stay safe and we need to stay away from each other no visits no letters nothing, Only Saïx and I will be together, if Malficent comes by and finds us I'll send Saïx to watch over the others and make sure they aren't harmed…. In fact…. Zexy? Do you still have your spell Book?

"It's Felix now. And yes I do still have my spell book. Why?"

"look on page 358"

Felix does as he asks and looks at Samen With Shock

"you aren't seriously thinking I should do this"

"it's the only way to know if one or more of us have died. Like a warning"

"okay I'll place a roman numeral on you each if any of us die our roman numeral will permanently be shown on our arms"

Zexion does this to each member as he says this and immediately chants

When he finished.

"So now that's done and we are all going to split up. Should we tell each other what we will call ourselves or"

"No…. its better if we don't know we only know each other as our real names and that's all"

As soon as the capsule landed Samen with the help of Xigbar, Saïx Larxene and Felix separated the younger members of the group and bid farewell to each other until they met again.

Well now that's done give meh some reviews

And just to make sure you know who is who

Xemnas=Samen

Xigbar=Baron

Xaldin=Ladi

Vexen= Seth

Lexaeus =Keith

Zexion=Felix

Saïx=Jax

Axel=Lenox

Demyx=Dyme

Luxord=Arron

Marluxia=Romeo

Larxene=Laryn

Roxas=Kyle

Xion=Nyo


	2. Chapter 1-18 years later

_Thank you Dama for the review_

* * *

Chapter 1

18 years later

Maleficent stood over at the view following closely at Ansem's ship.

"I'm just saying we should attack it now m'lady"

"No Pete at some point they will stop on another world that's when we attack"

"They probably had plenty of resources possibly unlimited!?"

"No its not possible. There is no such thing as unlimited resources IDIOT!"

Maleficent then attacked Pete.

"Think before you speak Pete!"

Meanwhile on the ship all was empty except for one man whom is dying from hunger for quite a while his last minute was to put the ship on autopilot till its dry from fuel. As he had plenty of fuel his only motive was to empty each can till he has run out. As he emptied the last can of fuel he thought to himself.

"That's far enough from Earth isn't it? It will take the Wretch another 18 years to get back"

Unfortunately he was wrong as he took his last breath and died the ship had finally came across a world which was of course Earth and had automatically landed.

"M'lady they've landed! They've landed!"

"I can see that fool"

Maleficent once again whacked him with her Staff. They landed a few kilometres and strode towards the ship.

"PETE! RELEASE THE HEARTLESS!"

Heartless swarmed all over the ship destroy each and every inch of it inside and out.

"Now no one can stop me. All Somebodies with their powerful nobodies are dead"

"Unfortunately that's where you are wrong m'lady"

Maleficent turned her head and stared at the mysteriously hooded figure who just happened to be there.

"You!? How dare you. Who dares defy the Queen"

"My name is of no importance but I can tell you where all the members are"

"You mean they are Alive!?"

"Yes Ma'am they escaped years ago before you even caught this ship"

"Where are they!"

"That is what I'm about to tell you right now"

Maleficent becomes quite surprised as the hooded figure reveals its self

"On one condition that if I tell you where the rest of the members are you will not kill or try to attempt to kill me"

She thought about it for a while

"If you kill them now you would become Queen even quicker. You do want to rule them all don't you"

"Yes, I do…. Alright where are they"

"Number 1 &amp; 6 are in Scotland, 1 is going under the name Samen. 6 whereabouts in Scotland is unknown possibly living with Samen, the rest I'll reveal later"

"Excellent"

Once the mysterious figure was out of earshot Pete whispered

"Are you sure we can trust this fella, what if it is a trap"

"Trap or not, They ALL die, Including this idiot once all members location has been revealed **** will die"

* * *

_Woah! :D Who is the traitor!? And will Xemnas/Samen and Saïx/Jax be able to escape Maleficent before she seals their fate? New chapter will come soon ;)_

_Sorry it was short i'll try do a longer one in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 2-First victim

_I like to thank Damastah for the review and tips ;) going to see if its improved or not_

* * *

Chapter 2

**First Victim**

Xemnas/Samen POV

I sensed it immediately, Ansem is back. I would go to where he landed but the only thing that stopped me was that I sensed something evil or someone evil, Maleficent. If I can sense her here then it must mean that Ansem is dead, and that we are in danger. The only bright side is she doesn't know where all of us are, the only members who know all of our locations is Me, Saïx, Larxene, Zexion and Xigbar. If she wants to find all of us she's gonna have to go through us. Almost Immediately though I don't know how I know, but I know she knows where I am and she is after me. I would move to another location but that would mean my Friends being suspicious of my immediate move, its not that I don't trust them I do, but I get the feeling 1 of them could be her spies, No ,I'll stay here. Let her come. All I need to do is get Saïx out of the way so he doesn't get killed as well.

"Jax! Come down here we need to talk"

"for the 20th time Sam I am not getting into bed with you, unlike you I am busy with work!"

"Jaxon this is important this is not about getting into bed"

Saïx makes a noise that tells him hes getting off the couch. What a lazy excuse to watch sport honestly Work, What kind of job is watching sport?

"What do you want!?"

"we need to talk about Organization XIII"

This gets his attention

"What about it? For the 8th time Sam they are perfectly safe from her"

"Will you just shut up and listen! They are no longer safe! Can't you sense her with your doggy senses? She's here!"

"and she doesn't even know our location there is nothing to worry about"

"LISTEN JAX!"

From the look on his face Saïx realizes this is important, He gives me another look when he realizes she is walking in our direction

"Listen carefully Saïx. You need to watch over the others make sure they aren't hurt or in danger, Take action if you have to."

"what about you can't you….?"

"no one knows about you but a few know about me…. I'm no longer safe"

"No. We have already lost our sombodies and Ansem I am not losing you too you or the others…. We are ready Xem, we are ready to fight her"

"Not all of us are ready, sure you have mastered your abilities but I haven't. Give them enough time a few days a month, then we are all ready"

"you are willing to risk your life to save them, C'mon Xemnas the 5 of us can do it, we don't need Xion Roxas or Axel or the other 9"

"how would you know Zexion and the other 2 are ready ? Is it because we are older than the others? I am the oldest and I'm not ready"

"I won't leave you, I won't let you die"

I had no choice but kiss him

"Please Saïx, Do it for me"

This convinces him as he kisses me back, Turned into his Puppy form and ran off into the Night. An hour or 2 has passed and I knew that she was close. I decided to step outside and I immediately felt a wave of darkness.

"y'know it takes more than that to sneak up on me Maleficent, if you want to kill me now try getting here without me sensing you"

"oh I'm not here to kill you"

"yeah that's right let me guess Pete and the heartless"

"how about Friends?"

Friends!? Who could she possibly be talking about

"Are you confused Xemnas, now who could possibly be betraying you? Hmm? You can come out now"

Immediately I see a face I recognize

"You!? Why you? How did you even know our locations only 6 of us know!"

"I may not be the oldest Xemnas but I'm not the stupidest unlike Demyx. You see she told me that if I revealed the locations of the rest of the Organization I Can live."

"You should be ashamed of yourself she is using you like a puppet don't listen to her. After she kills us she will kill you"

"ENOUGH!"

Before I could do anything I felt a stab of Pain as a weapon went through me, my vision starts to blacken and before I die I looked at the traitor directly in the face whom had tears flowing down the cheeks, my last words to the Traitor was

"I hope you BURN in hell"

_Elsewhere around the world the rest of the members of the organization felt the burn of 1 on their arms, Which warned them that Xemnas was dead and they are next._

* * *

Who is the traitor :O i gave you enough hints on who it isn't


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams

Roxas/Kyle POV

_I walk through the bright hallway, which is strangely all White. I kept walking stopping at a door at the end of the Hallway, I Open and enter into another room, also white. Either whoever owns this place has an obsession with White, or i died and i'm going to heaven. Suddenly Everything flashes, There are people in the room now, Kids, Possibly 3-8, there's 14 of them, I feel like i know them all. A boy with White Hair and Gold eyes, A boy with Black hair and an Eye patch over his left eye, another with dreadlocks, What surprises me is the boy at the end in between 2 girls, ME! Is this a memory or something. The boy... Me Spoke,_

_**"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory, A far off memory that's like a scattered dream, Line the pieces up Kyle, Yours and mine. Remember your true name"**_

_Before i could figure out what that even means everything flashes again, I'm alone again? no The boy with White hair is still there, Looking at me with such calmness, he seemed disappointed for some reason. Did i do something to him?_

_**"Kyle... you may not remember me, thats fine most of the others don't..."**_

_Others? the kids?_

_**"You won't see me in reality either as i have recently been killed by Maleficent... oh you don't remember her either"**_

_**"lets just say i don't remember anything at all"**_

_Surprised at myself, i can speak? this doesn't seem like a dream or a memory anymore_

_**"My name is Xemnas the eldest of the group of the kids you saw including yourself, and although i am dead my spirit still lives on, in you. You may have discovered 1 of your organization power which is to talk to people in your thoughts, and in your dreams, and you are probably surprised about it, though listen carefully, the next time you walk outside make sure you're not alone, watch your back, find a blue dog he will explain everything to you"**_

**_"Not alone? watch my back? look for a blue dog? there is no such thing as a blue dog!?"_**

**_"Goodbye Kyle we'll meet again once you've mastered your Spirtual ability"_**

_The boy starts to fade away and i panic suddenly,_

**_"Wait, don't go i have heaps of questions, what if i dont master this spiritual power thingie? Who is after me? why do i have to have someone with me?"_**

_I keep bombarding him with questions but to no use he faded away and everything flashes for the final time_

and then i wake up. Pain sears through my arm, Why? It stops the second it started. I get out of bed wearily from sleep and stagger into the bathroom to take a look at my arm in the mirror, A roman numeral? a scar burned in my arm, I...1, I started to think of what i saw, was it really a dream? or a memory? Why was this numeral burned into my arm? was someone in this house at the time? no thats impossible i would've seen him!... Spiritual ability huh?... am I really different from others, If i have a spiritual ability... maybe i can bend all 4 elements like that random kid on this show can?... no Kyle don't be ridiculous,

**"Roxas"**

I suddenly tensed when I heard a whisper behind my back, I turn to face whoever was behind me probably the jerk that burned me and then fear began to build up on me, there was no one there,

**"Who said that! Who's there!"**

Forgetting that its still the middle of the night My mum awoke

**"Go back to bed Kyle!"**

I guess i was being paranoid over the dream, But the scar though why did it just appear out of nowhere? I decided to go back to bed and forget all about it. I yanked the sheets up to neck length and closed my eyes where i'm in total Blank Fuzziness But then i realized somthing, why did everything feel so familiar? why did i keep on dreaming about the white rooms? why did i see myself? what did he... or I mean "Remember your true name" But then i forget all about when i dozed off

* * *

_Kinda edited the chapter when i realized some weird glitch happened so uh enjoy this slightly modified version ;)_


End file.
